


That First Kiss

by StoneRose_17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Big Finish, Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 2.5: Broken, Fanart, M/M, toechwood audio drama huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneRose_17/pseuds/StoneRose_17
Summary: the title says it all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to broken, I felt the need to do a sketch of the first kiss. and I figured I might as well share it with everyone.


End file.
